


Lessons

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend Oswald asks his father to show how to be better at pleasing his woman. And what would be a better subject to use than you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson Nr: 1

“P-please Mr. Van Dahl. I-I am dating your son and this is so very…wrong,” you breathed.

Mr. Van Dahl had you pinned against his desk in his office and he smirked at you. 

“Then why is your body saying something entirely different?“ he husked.

It was only then you realized the aching between your legs had been replaced with a intense pleasure that threatened to explode in any second. Mr. Van Dahl had his fingers inside your sticky, wet pussy and pulled in and out of you in an unhuman pace. You were so aroused you hadn’t even noticed his fingers entering you.

The pleasure was so intense, so different from the ones Oswald gave you.

Feeling yourself getting close, you begged, “Please, I c-can’t…its wrong.” 

It was so hard to form the words as he kept going, hitting your sweet spot every time. Mr. Van Dahl leaned in and whispered in your ear, “ Shhh, just let go my dear.”

And you did, ohh by god you did! You started thrusting against his hands and you felt the uncoming orgasm approach. You grabbed his hand as you came hard, moaning and gasping, spreading your juices all over it.

With heavy eyelids and trembling body, you looked upon Oswald’s father as he licked his fingers clean from your cum. Hypnotized by his sexy move, you felt equally ashamed and pleased over the fact that your boyfriend’s father just had fingerfucked you and your orgasm had been far more satisfying then anyone you ever had with Oswald.

”Son, your woman really taste delicious,“ Mr. Van Dahl said to a shadow in the corner you had failed to noticed before.

Wait? What?

Confused you looked over to see Oswald step out of the darkness of the corner. He had a big grin on his face and you saw the obvious arousal in his eyes.

He liked this? It turned him on? You would have thought that he would be filled with anger if he would find out about this.

"I know she does father. I have had the pleasure of tasting her many times.” he husked. “Father, If I may request that this lessons will continue. I feel I still have so much to learn from you. About the skills of pleasing a woman.”

“Of course my son. It will be my pleasure.”

You couldn’t believe the conversation that took place in front of you, between father and son. To much shame to yourself, it turned you on, the thought of the two of them with you, at the same time…

You licked your lips in anticipation as father and son approached you with a smirk on their lips and a predatory look in their eyes.


	2. Lesson Nr:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lessons continue...

Your legs trembled as Oswald and Mr. Van Dahl moved closer to you. Feeling totally embarrassed and aroused you weren’t able to say a single word.

“Such beauty,” Elijah said and lifted your chin with gentle fingers, “you have truly been blessed my son.”

Oswald smiled, “Yes father, indeed I have.”

Elijah let his eyes wander over your body, slowly he caressed your body with his eyes and you felt as if it was his very hands that gently stroked against your skin. You closed your eyes and sighed and Elijah smirked. Oswald looked mesmerized at the interaction between you and his father and how he was able to arouse you with such a simple look.

“Tell me son, what would you like your next lesson to be?” Elijah’s voice showed no trace of his own arousal, he was totally in control and never once let it falter.

Oswald on the other hand, looked wildly at you as he answered his father, “I-I would like you to show me how to…eat her out.”

Elijah smirked at his son and then at you, “Yes… ohh, yes that will be very delicious indeed.” He looked over at his son again, “Take a seat my son, and I am sure you will learn many new things this evening.”

Your legs practically shook now and it was becoming very hand to remain standing up. Leaning agsinst the desk, you watched as Oswald took a seat next to it. You turned your gaze to Elijah who gracefully took your hand and helped you get up from your leaning position.

“Breath my dear, otherwise you wont be able to endure this evening.” His voice smooth and calm in your ear. Feeling his breath against your ear made you shiver and you closed your eyes again.

Then you felt tracing fingers up under your skirt and with a gasp you opened your eyes to see Elijah crouch before you and slowly pull down your panties while he kept smirking up at you. Swallowing hard you let your hand lean against his shoulder for support as you lifted your feet so Elijah could remove your panties.

Gently he pulled up your skirt over your hips and as he did so he let his fingerstips grace carefully along your legs and up over your ass and left goosebumps as a trail on your skin. Yet again you were stunned over how different his touch was from Oswald’s. With Oswald there was always roughness and domination and you loved it. But with Elijah it was something entirely different, his touch was so erotic, he was gentle, caring and graceful and he made you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

You looked over at Oswald and he studied the two of you with dark lust in his eyes. Elijah turned back your head with his finger.

“Concentrate on me my dear.”

“Yes Mr. Van Dahl,” you whispered.

Gently he lifted you up on the desk and kneeled down between your legs. First he lifted your legs up in the air and started leaving kisses on your thighs. You bit your lip and closed your eyes, feeling utterly embarrassed about the fact that you had your boyfriend’s father between your legs and your boyfriend watching the whole display. But the thing that embarrassed you the most, was the fact that you had never been more turned on in your entire life.

Inch by inch Elijah moved closer to your now dripping pussy and when his tongue finally licked over your folds, you cried out from the sensation you had waited for since his fingers had left your trembling pussy.

Slowly Elijah began to lick over your outer folds and suck on your clit. Parting your lips, he connected his tongue with your inner folds. He licked and sucked in such a slow pace, it became unbearable to endure.

“P-please Mr. Van Dahl. I-I need more, please I beg of you.”

Stopping for a moment, he looked up at you from his position between your legs.

“Since you ask so nicely, I will grant you your wish.”

Getting back between your legs he mercilessly drove his tongue inside you and started fucking you with his tongue. Grabbing his hair, you pushed him closer to your core, so close you almost grinded against his face. It didn’t take you long to feel your climax approaching and you tensed. Feeling this, Elijah moved up his pace and as you pulled on his hair, you came hard with a high pitch moan on his face, coating him with your juices.

Standing up, Elijah regained his posture instantly while you still layed on the desk with trembling legs, trying to get your breathing back to normal.  
“ T-that was very educational father.” Oswald stuttered.

Elijah smiled at his son, “Good my son. Now I think she needs to rest for the rest of the evening. Why don’t you take her to your room so she can get some sleep. We will continue this lessons tomorrow, so she definitely need her sleep.”

Feeling totally spent you layed back on the desk, not caring that you still were completely exposed to the two of them. You didn’t know how earth you were going to survive tomorrows lessons.


	3. Lessons Nr:3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day and a new lesson for Oswald to learn.

“Wake up my dear.” Elijah’s voice made you eyes shot open and you stared at him sitting beside you on the bed. Quickly you looked over at the other side of the bed, only to discover Oswald wasn’t there. That’s when you noticed he was standing at the end of the bed with a big grin on his face.

“Good morning my dove,” he husked and then looked over at his father. Turning your head back to Elijah, your pussy already ached for what you knew was about to happen.

“ It’s time for my son to have another lesson.”

Biting your lip you squeezed your thighs together, the ache between your legs were already to unbearable. Oswald chuckled.

“Well, look at that father. She just can’t wait for you to ravish her.”

Elijah gave his son a stern look. “Son, don’t ever mock your woman like that.” His eyes bore into his sons and Oswald fluttered his eyes,

“I-I apologize father.”

“You have to be a gentleman my son. You have treat your woman with respekt and show her how much you worship her. She must be treated like a delicate flower, touch her with gentleness until she begs for more. That is when you can be more forceful and give her what she want’s. Remember son, you always have to make sure your woman gets her pleasure before you do.”

Elijah’s words sent heated jolts trough you body and down between your legs where your pussy now trembled with desire.

Oswald nodded, “Yes I understand father.”

“Good. Now, for the lesson today, what would you like to learn more about?”

“I…please father. Would you please show me how to properly fuck her?”

With wide eyes you stared at Oswald. Did he just asked his father to fuck you?

Elijah smirked and looked at you, still laying under the covers. 

“With pleasure my son.” Slowly he walked over to you while Oswald sat down on a chair by the end of the bed. Gently Elijah removed the covers and reviled your body covered in a black nightgown.

“Come my dear,” he said and reached out his hand. Taking it he helped you up and you found yourself standing there, paralyzed with arousal. Elijah leaned in to your ear.

“Remember my dear, breath.”

You nodded in silence and he smirked as he slowly pulled down the straps on your gown at let it fall to the floor, leaving you only in your lace panties. The cold air hitting your body made your nipples harden instantly. Feeling totally exposed you closed your eyes in embarrassment.

“Look at me my dear.”

Obediently you opened your eyes and looked into his dark eyes. Elijah let his eyes wander over your naked form. 

“Exquisite” he husked. Then he gently cupped your breast with warm soft hands and let his thumbs flick over your nipples. You gasped and were about to close your eyes again, the sensation to much for you to handle.

“My dear i told you to look at me.” His voice calm yet filled with domination. Now you could see where this side of Oswald came from. But while he spitted out dirty, filthy words, Elijah remained a gentleman all the way.

He leaned down and started softly licking your nipple while his other hand continued massaging your other breast. His hand then left your breast and delicate fingers caressed its way down your stomach until they reached the line of your panties. There teasingly fingers stroked your moistened pussy through your panties. You bit down on your fist and a muffled gasp escaped from you. Every time his finger flicked over your clit, you flinched and bucked your hips eagerly wanting more. This time Elijah didn’t grant your wish. He kept teasing you relentlessly until you screamed in agony.

Finally he stopped and removed your completely soaked panties. He lifted them to his nose and inhaled deeply and your already trembling legs started shaking.

“You smell delicious my dear.” he said before he put your panties inside his pocket.

“Lay down,“ he commanded and took your hand to help you down on the bed. You had completely forgotten about Oswald but you remembered when you saw him sitting in the chair looking at you with lustful eyes and a hand on the obvious bulge in his pants.

“My dear, I don’t want to have to remind you again that you shall concentrate on me. This is the last time I will let it pass,” his voice had a demanding tone. He turned your head with his index finger.

“If it will happen again, I have no other choice then to punish you. Is that clear?“

“Yes Mr. Van Dahl” you whispered. 

You wondered what he had in mind if you would forget again. Somehow you believed it would involve very pleasurable things.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Elijah who gracefully started removing his clothes. Soon he stood before you in only his underwear. Slowly he removed them and your eyes widened at the sight of his rigid length. Oswald was big, but this…this was something else. You gulped hard and wondered how on earth he would fit inside you.  
Elijah walked towards you with a smirk and layed on top of you and hovered a few inches above you. Feeling the tip of his cock against your wetness, you wanted nothing more than for him to enter you.

“Are you ready?”

You nodded and looked up in his dark eyes.

“Use your words, I want to hear your beautiful voice.

“Yes,” you managed to say.

“Yes what?” he teased. Swallowing hard your gaze happened to dart away just for a brief moment but it didn’t slip him by.

“Look at me!” Instantly your eyes shot back to his. “Don’t never ever look away. Is that clear?“

“Yes Mr. Van Dahl.” you managed to say.

“I know I told my son that he must be gentle and treat you with respect, but that has to go both ways. You must obey his orders or you will be punished. Understood?”

“Yes Mr. Van Dahl.”

“Good, now you have to stay focused the whole time. Alright?

“Yes,” you whispered.

“Excellent. You are a quick learner. Lets start over. Are you ready?”

“Yes Mr. Van Dahl”

He smirked at you before he slowly pushed inside you. Gasping you grabbed his shoulders as he stretched you more open than anyone ever done before. Teasingly he never pushed in completely and soon you begged for more.

“Please..more.”

Elijah gave you what you wanted and pushed all the way inside and started thrusting fast. Locking your legs around waist, it didn’t take long until you felt your climax approaching. Elijah quickened his pace and remembering his orders, you looked him in the eyes as your orgasm hit you. Clenching around him you came screaming his name.  
While you still recovered from your high, Elijah stood up and commanded, 

“On all four across the bed, Oswald must be able to see us from the side.”

On shaking knees you turned around on your knees with your ass facing him. Feeling him close behind you, he stroked his fingertips over your back sending shivers down your body. Not wanting to disappoint him you kept looking back at him as he entered you once again.

“You are truly beautiful.”

“T-thank you M-mr. Van Dahl,” you stuttered between thrusts. Your neck started to hurt but you didn’t dare to look away.

“You are allowed to look forward my dear.” Apperently he had noticed pain. Suddenly he pulled out and you whimpered from the loss but then a loud moan escaped as his tongue licked down your crack and down to your throbbing pussy. Then he pushed three fingers inside you and started thrusting hard.

“Ohh God! I..unnhg.“

Pulling out once again you moaned in frustration. But you didn’t have to stay frustrated for long. Elijah pushed inside you again and this time he gave everything he had. Holding your hips he thrusted relentlessly and soon you felt that knot inside your core and you were close, so close…

"That’s it, cum for me my dear. ” His words alone sent you over the edge and you came with a shudder. As you tightened around him he came to, pulling out of you, he shot his load on your back with a low grunt.

You heard a familiar growl beside you and when you turned your head, you saw Oswald with his dick in his hand breathing heavily. He had painted the floor with his cum as he had jerked off to seeing you having sex with his father.

“Oswald!” you shouted mortified. He only smiled satisfied at you.

“Really son?“

Oswald looked confused at the two off you, "What?”

Elijah sighed at his son as he stood up. “Just get some tissue so we clean _____ of.

Oswald put his dick back inside his pants and shuffled to the bathroom.

"Now my dear. After cleaning you up we need to get you some breakfast so you will have the strength to continue with Oswald’s lessons.”

You stared at him, he must be kidding right? “What?” your voice trembled.

Elijah smiled, “Well I do believe Oswald has much more to learn today. After all, tomorrow is graduation day.”


	4. Lesson Nr:4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another lesson.

Every part of your body ached, it felt like you had worked out for days and…well…you could say that you had. The things Elijah had done with you for the past two days made your body tremble just thinking about it and the heat to return to your very used and very sore sex. And today Oswald was going to show how much he have learned and you couldn`t wait for him to touch you like Elijah had touched you. After all, you loved Oswald and not his father, but you couldn`t deny the fact how addictive you had become to Elijah`s touch. Frankly, you didn`t know how you were going to live without it.

And as you know layed on the bed with Oswald`s head between your legs you felt ashamed because the feeling wasn`t the same. It wasn`t pure ecstasy, the one you have felt with Elijah, your body didn´t explode into a million pieces from Oswald`s touch. Turning your head you had to look at Elijah even though you knew you were not allowed, you were supposed to concentrate on Oswald. But you needed to see him and when your eyes met his you came instantly on Oswald`s face, imagining it was Elijah who was there, lapping and delving his tongue into you.

Oswald didn`t fail to notice your eyes on his father and his eyes fumed with anger as he roughly grabbed your jaw and turned your head to look at him. You recognized the anger, you had seen it so many times before but this time he seemed to try hard to calm down.

“My little dove. You are supposed to concentrate on me, you know that,” he said with gritted teeth, “Now…I`m afraid I have to punish you.” With fear you looked at Oswald. He had punished you before and it had never been a pleasant experience.

“Yes Oswald,” you said and turned around, like a good girl. The first stroke wasn`t gentle, no it hit you with a force that jolted your body forward and you winched. Oswald continued, he was in a wild frenzy and soon tears ran down your cheeks and you had to bite down on your lip to prevent the sobs from leaving your mouth.

“Stop!”

Elijah`s stern voice came from the corner of the room where he sat and examined his son`s performance. Oswald stopped immediately and you took a deep breath in relief.

“My son, I do believe you will need a lesson on how to punish your woman properly.”

Oswald frowned angrily at his father from his position behind your naked form.

“And what exactly am I doing wrong father? “

Elijah sighed at his son, “Well, look at your woman Oswald. What do you see?”

Oswald looked down at you and the red marks on your cheeks were he had spanked you several times. Your body still trembled from the pain and you believed you couldn’t take anymore of Oswald’s punishment.

“Well, father. I see that I have punished my woman just as she deserves, from the way she has behaved,” he scoffed.

“And in her eyes, what do you see?”

Oswald looked up and into your eyes and he frowned, “Pain…and fear.”

“And do you want her to fear you my son?”

“No,” he whispered and looked shameful down at the mattress.

Elijah smiled reassuring at his son.

“Don’t worry son. I will teach you how to mix pain with pleasure. To make your woman long for your touch, and only yours, as you punish her. “

Elijah looked over at you and smiled. “Come to me my dear,” he said and patted his knee.

"Yes Mr. Van Dahl,” you said obedient and looked him in the eyes, like you were supposed to, like a good girl. Standing up on shaky knees, all naked before him, you didn’t feel embarrassed anymore. So many times had you been naked and exposed to this man that it had become a habit. With confident strides you walked over to him as you kept looking him in the eyes and layed yourself over his lap, the fabric of his pants soft against your naked skin.

“Now my dear, you have been a very bad girl, haven`t you?” he purred while his palm gently caressed your back, like a pet and went down to cup your cheek.

“Yes Mr. Van Dahl,” you whispered.

“And you know bad girls have to be punished my dear.”

“Yes Mr. Van Dahl,” you gulped hard.

“Good girl. Now are you ready?”

You nodded, “Yes Mr. Van Dahl.

The first spank was hard, but not too hard and a low whimper escaped your lips. Elijah let a soft palm caress the redness and you moaned from his light touch. Then another spank came and it was harder and you yelped. Elijah softly hushed you and caressed you gently again. This continued for a while, this mix of pain and pleasure and every time the pain got harder, the pleasure intensified. Soon his soft lips kissed gently on your soreness and your body trembled for the longing to feel more of his touch.

“P…please Mr. Van Dahl…more…”

Elijah smirked and looked up at his son, who now sat on the bed and watched the display in both jealousy and admiration for his father`s skills.

“See Oswald, how I punished her and yet make her want more of my touch? This is how you make your woman want your touch and no one else’s.”

“Yes father.”

Another spank came and this was as hard as Oswald`s first and you cried out in pain. 

“Shhh, my dear,” Elijah whispered and spread your legs wider before his thumb tentatively traced down your crack and stroke along your slit and you gasped before you bit back a moan.

“No my dear, don`t hold back. You know I want to hear those delicious sounds of yours,” he husked before he carefully and agony slow pushed one finger inside your wet hole. Your whole body started trembling as it longed for more of him inside and you started bucking against his finger in an attempt to push him further in.

“Please, I…I beg of you! M…more,” your voice desperate and pleading.

“Since you have been such a good girl and taken your punishment I will grant you your wish,” he rasped before he got two fingers in and began vigorously fingerfuck your pussy and this time your cries were those of pure pleasure. Then he grunted and pushed a third finger into your pussy and you came so hard it almost hurt. All you could feel was spasm after spasm, his hand on your back as he steadily held you down. Even though it was hard not to shriek or fall down, you had one of the best orgasms of your life.

You were almost in tears when it was over and you panted hard as you remained laying down on Elijah`s lap.

“Get up my dear and kneel before me,” he said. Trembling and shivering you did as he said, kneeled in front of him and looked up into his eyes. Gently he traced on of his fingers that had been inside you against your lip.

“Such a good girl you are my dear. Now, taste yourself,” he husked. Obedient you did as he said and took his finger in your mouth, slowly sucking of your juices while you kept looking into his eyes. Elijah smirked and cupped your head in his palm.

“Yes…indeed…you have turned into a very good girl,” he smiled and looked up at his son.

“This is how you punish your woman Oswald.”


	5. Lessons over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your feelings for Elijah have becoma to strong, to strong to resist.

It was morning and you layed in your bed, thinking about how it had been two days since your last “lesson” with Elijah and you missed his touch so much. His hands on you, like the lightest of feathers, slowly caressing your body until you came undone under his touch. And the way he had spanked you…Oh God! It sent waves of heat though your body and down to your womanhood just thinking about it.

Slowly you let your hands ghostly wander over your body, just like he would, until you reached the top of your panty line. Biting your lips you let your fingers reach under the thin fabric and down to your aching sex. Closing your eyes your fingers found its way between your folds and into your wetness. You wasted no time as you pushed three fingers inside and thrusted them vigorously into your moistened hole. It took only seconds until you came crying out his name.

“Ahh!!!…E-Elijah!! I love you!”

As you came down from your high, you couldn’t believe what you had just called out. You…you loved him? But how could you? He was Oswald’s father and you were supposed to be in love with Oswald. And yet here you were, utterly and hopelessly in love with your boyfriend’s father.

“I can hear you have missed me very much my dear.”

Elijah’s dark smooth voice coming from the doorway startled you and you almost jumped out of the bed out of shock. He had heard you? How long had he been standing there?  
Blushing hard you didn’t speak, you didn’t think you would be able to, your heart beat to fast inside your chest for you to concentrate on anything else.  
Elijah walked up to you and stood beside your bed, looking wickedly down at you.

“Why so silent all of the sudden? A moment ago you couldn’t keep quite.”

Elijah chuckled, “I could hear you screaming my name a mile away.”

Oh my god! He had heard you! You had never felt more embarrassed in your whole life. Yet…you had never been more aroused either. Knowing that he had heard and most likely seen you touch yourself while thinking of him… crying out his name…screaming how you loved him…

Elijah smirked as he slowly lifted your covers and let his gaze wander over your half naked body and it brought you the feeling of total euphoria, like it was his very hands that touch you.

“My dear…How I have missed this beautiful body.”

The dark desire in his eyes and voice took over your body and you came once again, without as much as a touch from him. Your body convulsed over and over, your pussy clenched as if his cock was buried deep inside you and when your flushed body came down from its second orgasm, you wanted nothing more than Elijah to fill your empty wetness with his hard length.

“Oh my…your body seems very hungry my dear,” he husked, “Haven’t my son made love to you since our last session?”

Blushing you shook your head and Elijah looked firmly at you.

“Remember my dear. Use your voice.” His voice soft yet filled with domination.

Wide-eyed you looked up at him, secretly wanted for him to punish you for your bad behaviour.

“No he hasn’t Mr. Van Dahl,” you whispered.

“Why?”

Gulping hard you avoided his gaze.

“A-a-a, look at me. In the eyes. And answer me.”

Elijah’s command made your pussy ache once more and you pressed your thighs gently together, hoping he would not see your predicament. But by the smirk on his lips you already knew he did.

“He has tried but…but I didn’t want to.”

“Why?” he husked like he already knew the answer.

Despite your total shame and embarrassment, you manage to look Elijah in the eyes and tell the truth. After all you wanted him to know, craved for him to know how much you wanted him and only him.

“Because…I…I only want you Mr. Van Dahl,” you whispered.

“How…much?” His voice almost stuttered now, something it had never done before.

“W-what?” Confusing in your wide eyes.

“How much do you want me?” Elijah could no longer hide the deep and pure desire in his voice.

“With my entire being Mr. Van Dahl. With every single fibre in my body and with every part of my soul.” A single drop of tear fell down your cheek, “Please Mr. Van Dahl. Please…just take me…right now…I need you…your body and your soul.” Your whole body was shivering, desperate for his touch.

Elijah sat down beside you on the bed and put his finger on your lips, “Shhh my dear. “ His action alone was enough for your body to relax and you closed your eyes to take a deep breath.

Elijah’s fingers started stroking your wrists and he leaned down to your ear, “Call me Elijah,” he whispered. His warm breath against your ear, his words and his light touch made body shudder, collapse into another orgasm and Elijah leaned down to swallow your moans with his mouth.

As you calmed down you cupped Elijah’s cheeks with your hands and the kiss deepened. You realized this was the first time you kissed and you got lost in his soft lips, let it consume you completely until there was only the deep and total desire left between you. Nothing else mattered. No one else mattered.

With trembling fingers you started unbuttoning his blazer and Elijah left your lips to help you. With dark eyes he looked at you while he stood up and quickly removed all of his clothes. Finally he stood naked before you and you smiled. Feeling a little bit bolder, you stood up and pushed him down sitting on the bed. Slowly you let your negligee fall to the floor before you teasingly bent down to slip out of your panties.

“My dear. Come here, I want to be inside you,” Elijah said eagerly but you only smiled and kneeled before him and placed your hands on his thighs, slowly stroked upwards until your hands was just below his throbbing length. Seductively you looked up into his dark eyes.

“Please Elijah,” his name like honey on your lips, “I want to pleasure you, like you have done for me so many times.”

Elijah only licked his lips in response and closed his eyes with a low grunt as your hand wrapped around his cock. He couldn’t lie to himself, ever since the first time he had his fingers inside your warm womanhood and heard your heavenly moans, he wanted nothing more than for you to touch him. But he had restrained himself, for the sake of his son. It was for him he had done this but now…now everything had changed. He couldn’t help the deep feelings inside of him, the feelings for you, that had grew from a seed and bloomed out into the most beautiful and radiant flower.

Elijah groaned as your lips sealed around the head of his cock and your tongue twirled around and into the slit, licking of the small drops of precum that already leaked from Elijah’s length, before you took all of it inside your mouth. Elijah made the most exquisite moans and the sounds made the ache return to your still wet pussy.

“O-oh my..,” he breathed and fluttered his eyes open to look into to yours. You kept looking into each other’s eyes as you licked all the way from the base and back up to the tip. Then you engulfed his entire cock once more and started sucking hard, all while you still looked into his eyes. Elijah bit his lip and grunted before he grabbed your head and started moving his hips against your mouth, fucking your face. Soon it became too much for him.

“Oh…Stop my dear! I want to be inside you,” he husked.

With one last lick you let go of him and Elijah grabbed your hips to guide you down on his lap. You straddled him and lowered yourself on his jittering cock, took all of him inside to the tilt, eliciting a deep growl from Elijah. Slowly you started grinding against him, his cock completely buried inside you and Elijah held you by the hips, guided you up and down. Then you began bucking your hips, slid your pussy up and down his length and you fell into a steady rhythm together. Elijah held his hands tight on your body, pushing you back and drawing you forth. Steadying your body on his, you held onto his chest as your pace quickened and you kept looking each other in the eyes, not wanting to miss a single expressions of each other´s pleasure.

Suddenly Elijah lifted you up and gasping you hooked your legs around him as he turned around to lay you down on the bed. He placed himself on top of you and moved his cock downward to the entrance of your wet pussy. He pushed himself in, slowly at first, until the head was enveloped within your body. You gasped, a loud, exclaimed, “OH!” which echoed around the room the moment Elijah entered you. Confident now his cock was correctly aligned, he drove home, filled you in one quick movement. You gasped again, louder and more drawn out this time, as the upper side of Elijah’s shaft slid against the walls of your enveloping pussy. He sank down onto you until only the upper part of his body was supported by his elbows. With the rest of his body pressed close against you, he set about raising and lowering his hips, driving his cock repeatedly in and out of your gaping wet pussy.

Your gasps became a succession of panted exclamations, each one pushed out of your body by Elijah driving in and filling you. He responded to your excitement by pumping into you even faster, his hips slapped into your raised thighs with each stroke; making your breasts wobble on your chest each time he slammed home. Just when it looked like you would lose control, Elijah slowed down the pace of his fucking, drawing his cock in and out of you so it dragged over your clit. For a fraction of a second, your moaned quietened, then, as your body responded to the new stimulation, you began to moan again, this time in a wordless, high-pitched wail, which went on uninterrupted as Elijah continued to grind into you.

Elijah changed the pace again, this time using a rolling rhythm which circled his cock as it moved in and out of you. Once again the tone of your moans changed in response to the variation in the way you were being fucked. Without warning, Elijah switched back to his initial fast-paced driving rhythm. From then on, he pounded you relentlessly, used your pussy mercilessly, but switch pace each time you appeared to adjust to the fucking you were receiving. Soon he had you wriggling underneath him, begging for your release.

“P-please Elijah…I need to cum,” you breathed out loudly.

Elijah smiled down at you, “As you wish my love.”

He started bucking harder and faster into you, desperate to satisfy the urges emanating from his cock. For the final few minutes Elijah thrusted, you were practically screaming. Sensing he was close, you looked into his eyes and begged, “I want you to cum inside me.”

Your words were all it took for Elijah to climax, he thrusted vigorously until he lost control of his cock and shot load after load of his creamy hot fluids into your pussy. Elijah collapsed on top of you with a grunt and at first, all you could do was gulp air into your lungs and pant breathlessly. As you slowly recovered, you began to cry silently, letting loose a torrent of pent up emotions. 

Worriedly, Elijah rolled down from you and took you in his arms, wiping your tears away with his warm fingers, “What is it my dear? Did I do something wrong?”

Shaking you head against his chest, you slowly calmed down and looked up at him with teary eyes.

“No my love,” you said, ”You were perfect, as always. I just…” You sat up and pulled up your legs tight against your body, your arms hooked around your thighs.

“I can`t believe I just did this…Elijah, I am supposed to be together with your son, supposed to love him. Yet here I am…desperately in love with his father.” You looked away and whispered, “I never wanted to hurt him, ever! I don`t know what he would do if he finds out…”

“Well you don`t have to worry about that anymore!”

Oswald`s angry and bitter voice startled you both and you turned your head to find Oswald standing in the doorway with clenched fists and gritted teeth. Elijah looked quite calm but avoided his sons furious gaze. Totally and utterly embarrassed you blushed hard and pulled the covers around you, not knowing what you would say.

“O-oswald…” you stuttered. 

How the hell were you supposed to explain this?


	6. No more lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald has caught you and Elijah in bed and is furious.

“Oswald please!” A desperate tone to your voice as you stood before him, your sheets wrapped around your naked body. Never had you seen Oswald look upon you with such anger in his eyes, with such hurt and betrayal. And of course he would, you had betrayed him it the worst possible way. It broke your heart to see it but you knew it was nothing compared to the way his heart was breaking. You could practically see it scatter inside his chest as he gazed furiously at you standing pleadingly before him with his father still laying naked under the sheets in _your_ bed. The one you shared with _him._

“No!” Oswald yelled, “You!” he pointed a shaky finger at you. “How could you do this? To me!” his voice filled with the same fury that possessed his eyes. “I…I thought you loved me.” his voice cracked apart as tears welled in his eyes.

Trembling you couldn’t help the tears that fell down your cheeks and you reached out a shaky hand towards him. Oswald flinched when you gently placed your hand on his arm and he quickly pulled away from your touch. Looking at you with nothing but despise, he said those words your dreaded to hear.

“Out.” he gritted as he turned his back on you. With widened eyes you stared wordlessly at his tensed back as you held a desperate breath in your lungs.

“Out!” he repeated and snapped around to glare daggers into your eyes, “I want you out of this house! Now!”

Your hand flew up to your mouth in an attempt to cover the sobs that escaped your mouth. Shaking your head you pleaded with him again. “P-please Oswald, you…you don’t mean that.”

There was something different in his eyes when they met yours again, there was more now, than the hurt and betrayal. What you saw in his eyes made you feel ashamed of yourself, made you feel dirty. Oswald looked at you with pure and utter despise.

“Yes,” he said calmly and nodded his head, “I want you out. Tonight. My father is family. I would never cast him away. But you…” he said and looked directly into your eyes, “You were just an entertainment, something to fill my time with, to satisfie my needs. And now I don’t need you anymore.”

You knew he said those things out of hurt, with every intention to make you feel the same kind of hurt like him. And it worked, despite the fact that you knew that deep inside he didn’t mean them. But you deserved every single word that came out of his mouth.

Desperate you looked back at Elijah and met his brown eyes. They were filled with the same kind of shame that you felt and in that very moment you knew that this was over, before it even started. You knew as you looked into Elijah’s eyes, that he would never leave the son he just met, his only son, the son he loved more than anything in this world. More than life itself and certainly more than you.

Your heart crumbled under the pain that suffused you and your whispered softly, “I-I will leave…I just need to pack my…”  
Oswald interrupted you with a harsh voice, “No need. I will have your belongings sent to you. Just get dressed and then leave. I will call a cab and I want you gone within the next thirty minutes.”

Shocked you stared wide-eyed at him as you suppressed another sob from breaking out.

_“He really and truly hates me.”_

Without another word, you nodded, collected your scattered clothes and hurried inside the bathroom. In there you stared at your reflection in the mirror, red and tear filled eyes staring back at you. Clenching your fist on the sink, you closed your eyes and gulped back the sobs that clustered in your throat. Taking a deep breath you opened your eyes and stared back at your reflection once again as you gathered your thoughts. Of course you understood that Oswald didn’t want you there anymore and…well…your love for him was gone, replaced with the love for Elijah. So you really didn’t want to stay there because of Oswald. But for Elijah…you would have stayed there for him. Loved him.

And although you understood perfectly well why Elijah would stay with his son, it still broke your heart, scatter it into a million pieces. Very much like you imagine Oswald`s heart was right now.

Why didn’t Elijah say anything? Why didn’t he speak up? It was barely thirty minutes ago that you laid in bed together and proclaimed your love for each other.

So why?…WHY didn’t he stand up for you against Oswald?

Those thoughts dwelled in your mind as you got dressed and washed your face. As you put your clothes back on, you could hear mumbling arguments outside the bathroom door and you wondered what they were saying. Did the argue about you? Did Oswald scold at his father? A tight knot formed in your gut. How could you let this happen? How could you let this go so far. You should have sensed it, the moment these “lessons” started, the moment Elijah first touched you and you felt something more than Oswald ever made you feel.

Approaching the door, you inhaled deeply, prepared to face them once again. When you opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, you noticed that Oswald was alone and your heart grew heavy in your chest.

Where was he? Didn’t he want to face you?

Anger filled your heavy heart. Was he such a coward that he didn’t even had the guts to face you! To say goodbye? In that very moment, in a split of a second, you hated him.  
Fine! They deserved each other! They had this coming, they were the ones who started all of this. They should have foreseen this!

Oswald said nothing, only stared in anger as you walked past him with your head held high. The anger still scorched in your heart and you felt no shame, no remorse. At least not for now. Deep inside you knew this was more your fault than theirs but for now, your heart didn’t have the strength to persevere the truth.

 

* * *

As you turned the handle on the front door, you heard that lustrous, honeyed voice behind you and a hand that lightly touched your shoulder.

“My dear…”

You snapped around and met Elijah’s warm and loving, yet concerned brown eyes. Crossing your arms, you avoided his gaze as you looked away and tilted your head to the side, to hurt to grant him with a look.

“Please let me…” he started as he gently placed his hand on your arm.

“Explain?” you interrupted angrily and shot daggers at him. “Explain why you didn’t stand up for me? For our love?” Your voice grew into a high pitched yell and Elijah withdrew his hand from your arm whilst staring calmly at you.

How could he remain so calm? That really nagged inside your mind. How could Oswald be so passionate and furiosus and Elijah so calm and filled with serenity? 

”I don’t need your explanation! I know perfectly well why you are not begging me to stay. I get it…I really do.” you snickered. “Oswald caught us so now there will be no more “lessons” and you don’t get to fuck your son’s girlfriend. Cause that’s what this was all about, wasn’t it? That’s what turned you on. And now when Oswald knows about us, the fun is over.”

You blurted out your words without even thinking, without meaning a single one of them. But you needed to get this anger, this hurt that threatened to burst your chest open, out of you.

“Well, I will spare you of any more awkward moments.” you said and opened the door. As you stepped outside you turned around and looked into his, still so very calm eyes. That only infuriated you even more.

“Goodbye Elijah. Maybe Oswald will get a new girlfriend that you can ‘teach’. Just be sure you don’t get caught.”

With that you slammed the door behind you and crashed into it with your back. Breathing heavily, you couldn’t believe all the things you just lashed out at him. With a violent sob you bursted out crying, and your hand flew up to your mouth to hide your cries as you ran towards the awaiting cab, leaving the big, now in your eyes, gloomy mansion behind you.

 

* * *

 

Month past without any maelstroms in your life. The first time after the mansion, you were like a zombie in a pointless life of existence. Waking up, eating breakfast (the same french toast and coffee every day), going to work at the coffeeshop, getting home, eat again, watch some TV and then go to bed. Eat, sleep and repeat. That was what your life consisted of. The only people you ever talked to were the customers at work and your coworkers and you were satisfied with that. Your friends grew tired of you, left you one by one, but you didn`t care.

Why would you? You didn’t deserve anyone in your life. You didn’t deserve to love or to be loved. That was for people who didn`t go around sleeping with their boyfriend’s father’s.

No. You had made that perfectly clear to yourself and slowly your thoughts about Elijah and Oswald faded away, out of existence. It was like a distant fairytale that belonged to someone else, a story passed on by generations and got lost through history.

Soon you found yourself smiling again, hanging out with your friends and even going out on occasional dates. Not that anyone seem to fit your standards, there was always something wrong with them, something missing.

There still was that empty place in your heart though, that ache that lingered on and wouldn’t go away.

And then came the day where all these past month didn`t matter no more. You were right back there, at that moment in the mansion, with your shattered heart hammering inside your chest.

 

The doorbell rang on a rather rainy and gloomy evening, the raindrops smattering against the smog stained windows of your apartment. The candlelight on the coffee table in front of you was slowly burning out and you sat under a warm blanket on the sofa, reading one of your favorite books.

Looking up from your book, you frowned deeply and wondered who that might be this time of hour. Stretching your body, you got up and walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Frowning again, you didn’t see anyone out there. Wavery you unlocked the door and opened it slowly. The sight that met you, left you wordless and stunned.

“Hello my dear.”

There it was again, that raspy yet honeyed voice that had haunted your dreams for so long but had slowly faded away into oblivion.

“Elijah?” you whispered, your body felt numbed and you didn’t know how to react seeing him again. Should you be angry? Furious? Glad? You really didn’t know.

“W-What are you doing here?” was all you managed to say.

”May I come in?” he asked and smiled warmly. Still speechless you only nodded and as Elijah walked past you, the scent of his cologne mixed with his masculinity hit your nostrils and instantly you felt that familiar tingling sensation in your lower belly.

As he walked further into your apartment, you studied his appearance. As usual he looked impeccable in his luxurious black fitted suit. Why did he have to look so perfect?

“So why are you here?” you asked cautiously as you had taken a seat on the couch. Your eyes fell upon his delicate hand that was placed gently on his crossed legs and you felt that tingle in your lower-belly. Those hands…The same hands that used to touch you so softly, so firmly, so dominantly…

“I needed to see you my dear.” he said softly and locked his eyes with yours.

“Don’t call me that.” you replied sharply and looked away, “I am not your “dear” and I never was. I was just a plaything for yours and Oswald`s amusement. That’s all and I`ve accepted that. Now…please go.” you whispered, tears burning in your eyes.

“I can`t do that my love. And you were never just a “plaything”. I love you _____.” he said with warmness in his voice. You snapped his head at him and narrowed your eyes.

“Don`t say that. If you had loved me, then you would have stood up for me. You wouldn`t let Oswald throw me out.”

“You are right my dear. I…I was a coward,” he said and shook his head, “But I couldn’t leave the son I`ve just found. I just couldn`t.”

“I understand that Elijah, I do,” you answered with a heavy sigh. “So what are you doing here exactly? What has changed?"

“Well…Oswald decided to take his business back so he moved back to the City. So there is nothing that keeps us from being together.”

“What, so now when Oswald has moved out of the mansion, you suddenly decide that you want to be with me?” you said shakily, you body trembling with anger.

“No…It’s not like that at all my dear. I never forgot about you. I never stopped loving you.” he spoke eloquently as he took your hand in his, slowly gracing his thumb on the back of your palm. Swiftly you pulled away your hand and rose from the couch, your back facing him.

“Well I forgot about you Elijah. I…I stopped loving you.” you whispered those last word, tears burning behind your eyelids as your lips formed those lies. God! How you wanted to throw yourself in his arms and kiss him, on his soft lips, his neck, down his chest and lower…

No! You couldn’t go through that pain again. What if he left you again? What if Oswald decided to move back to the mansion? Then it would be all over again. You were certain of it and that would be unbearable.

Walking towards the front door, you opened it and spoke with your back against him. “Now go. I want you gone.”

Standing there without looking at him, you heard his approaching footsteps and felt his warm presence behind you, so very close behind you. Closing your eyes, you waited for him to walk out of your apartment. But instead you felt an arm over your shoulder and you fluttered your eyes open when you heard the door closing in front of you. Elijah stood behind you, so very close. Both of his hands were pressed against the door, each side of your head, his breath hot against your skin.

“Elijah!…What?….”

“A a a. Are you forgetting your place my dear? It’s Mr Van Dahl to you.” he husked desirably in your ear as one of his fingers gently stroke up and down on your arm. Biting your inner lip at his word, his dominance still had the same effect on you as before, when you were in the midst of his “lessons”.

“P-Please.” you stammered. “S-Stop.” Suddenly you felt so utterly naked in your tank top and those short little pajamas shorts you were wearing against his expensive suit that brushed so softly against your exposed skin.

Elijah chuckled lowly against your neck where he slowly placed soft kisses on your sensitive skin. “My dear. You know you want this…Your body is craving for it, practically begging for it.”

“No…” you whispered as you closed your eyes and shook your head repeatedly. “No…”

But your body betrayed you as your bum pushed back against him and you gasped when you felt his half erect member press against you. Oh God! He was right! So right. You wanted him so badly and you didn’t think you would be able to restrain yourself much longer. Elijah smirked and grunted in your ear when you grinded against him.

“Turn around my dear.” he crooned. Still with some strength left in your trembling body you, you managed to whisper a soft, “No.”

Frowning, Elijah took a firm grasp of your arm and forced you around. Avoiding his gaze, you looked anywhere but at him.

“My dear. Look at me.” he said firmly. Still you defined him and he grabbed your jaw, coerced you to look at him. Firmly he fixated his warm, yet stern eyes on you. “Have you completely forgot the lessons my dear?” he queried calmly. 

Frowning you looked, slightly confused, into his brown eyes. What did he mean?

Elijah saw your perplexed state and sighed deeply. He should have told you back then, but he never got the opportunity before Oswald threw you out.

“My dear, those lessons where just as much for you, as it was for Oswald. We should have told you…but I wanted to wait. I told Oswald you weren’t ready and then…well I never expected to fall in love with you my dear. And then all of the sudden you were gone.”

Now you were even more confused. Ready for what?

“W-What are you talking about?” you managed to whisper. Elijah smiled warmly and cupped your cheeks in his palms. His gentle touch sent tingles through your body and traces of goose bumps trickled your skin.

“Oswald wanted to become a Dom and wanted me to teach him, show him what would be inquired of him.”

Your eyes widened at his words, “What? W-What do you mean?” How could he teach Oswald about…things like that?

Elijah smiled at you again, “I am a Dom my dear. And i do believe your are a Sub”

Now your eyes was full blown as you stared at him, in shock you didn’t know what to say. Then it slowly dawned on you, the way he was at those lessons. So dominant, how you were suppose to address him, the way he spanked you…Of course! It all made sense now.

With a flushed face you realized just how true his words was. My God! You had loved it when he dominated you, controlled you, spanked you…

“Now, enough talking my dear.” he said imperatively and slowly his hands left your cheeks and wandered down your neck to your shoulders. Closing your eyes, you panted heavily and expectantly bit your lip. But instead for the touches you so desperately wanted for, he seized your arms in a tight grip. Fluttering your eyes open, you met his fastened gaze.

“You still have to be punished my dear.”

“What? Elijah, don’t be ridiculous…” His hard gaze on you silenced you immediately and he shook his head in disapproval.

“My dear. Why do you keep disobeying me? You only make it harder on yourself. Now, for tonight you will call me Sir and your safeword will be ´heartbeat´. You will receive ten swats for your disobedient behavior, both for this evening and for the day you left. The way you talked to me back then…well it can’t go unpunished.”

Appalled you gaped at him. Safeword! SWATS!

Elijah elegantly moved to your sofa and sat down, slowly patting his knee as he gazed upon you. “Come here.”

“What! No!” you said angrily as you crossed your arms and glared rebelliously at him.

“Now pet!” he spoke harshly.

Pet? PET??!!

In horror you glared at him, your cheeks flushing. _“Does he thing that i am a fucking housepet?”_

“You are only making it worse for yourself. I didn’t think I would have to be so hard on you, but it seems necessary now.” he said imperturbable.“Now pet. Do you really want to add more swats to your punishment or will you behave and come over here?”

You couldn`t believe Elijah could be this…cruel. Yes he had been dominant towards you during those lessons, and you had liked it. But this…this was to much. For a moment you wondered if you could make it out of here before he had time to react. He was twice your age after all. You decided to try and ran towards the door, your heart hammering against your ribcage. The moment your hand fell upon the door handle, you felt Elijah grab your arms and locking them behind your back. Damn, he moved fast for his age!

“That little pet, was a mistake.” he husked in your ear before he dragged your struggling body backwards into your bedroom.

“Let me go!” you yelled in panic just before he threw you on your bed. Terrified you watched when he took of his blazer and untied his tie as he kept looking into your eyes.

“I have no other choice than to restrain you pet. Until you can behave properly.” With those words, he swiftly turned you around to your stomach and snatched your wrists.

“No!” you gasped loudly.

Elijah only ignored you and with graceful movements bound your wrists together with his tie before he pulled you up on your feet. As he sat down on the bed, he pushed you down over his lap, just like that time when he had spanked you. Gasping at his rough treatment, you tried your best to struggle against him. But it was futile, he kept his hand on your back and calmly waited for you to relax. Soon you found yourself still under his hold, the only sound that filled the air was your heavy breaths brushing against the bed cover.

“Good pet,” he praised before he pulled down your shorts just below your butt. Stiffening, you stopped breathing as you waited for the pain to suffuse your body. Elijah sensed it and gently brushed your hair. “Relax and breath pet. Like I taught you. Remember?”

Yes you remembered, of course you did. How could you have ever forgotten about his lessons? So slowly, you inhaled a deep breath and filled your lungs with air.

“Good pet.” he repeated before he tenderly caressed your tush.

SMACK!

The first swat hit you hard enough to jolt your body and the stinging pain on your buttcheek surged through your body.

SMACK! SMACK!

Two more swats and you whimpered loudly now, the pain charged every nerve in your body and the tears dribbled down your cheeks.

“Good pet.” Elijah purred, “I only do this because I love you pet.”

Love you? How could this be love?

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“Ahhh!” you cried out from the intense pain that scorched your now very raw skin. And yet…you felt a tingle sensation between your legs, an ache that started manifesting in your pussy. A slight grind of your hip and Elijah chuckled lowly.

“That’s it pet…” he cooed and lightly caressed your redness with gentle fingers. Flinching from the soreness, you bit your lip and shamefully wanted more. Oh God! What was wrong with you?

“You are being punished because you were disobedient and disrespectful. So you are being punished because I care how you behave. Understand?”

“Y-Yes Sir.” you whispered shakily.

“Now you have four more swats to receive pet,” Elijah declared with a husky voice and you gasped sweetly when you now felt his hardness against your belly.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The intensity of those last swats made your whole body tremble and your wet pussy throb from pain and pleasure. You couldn`t scream and you couldn’t moan, all you could do was concentrate on your breathing.

“Do you understand why you were punished pet?”

“Y-Yes sir.”

“Then what do you have to say, my pet?” Elijah purred at you.

You whimpered softly and squirmed against him, an undulation of your curves he was particularly fond of. He gave you another little swat, and you stilled.

“I…”

“Hmmm?” he coaxed.

You swallowed loudly and loosed a long exhale, your trembling body pressing into his thighs.

“Please, forgive me,” you whispered.

His fingertips were at your opening, teasing the wet folds, tracing its edges. “Excuse me?”

Shaking, you said, “Forgive me!”

Instantly he slid two fingers deep into you, hard and swift, and fucked you into a quick orgasm. Crying out, you thrusted back into his palm and lifted your hips, eagerly accepting his pardon as waves of pleasure crashed into you, sending shudders and shockwaves rippling through your curves as he pushed you over the edge.

With a last, tender wail, you went limp and sagged across his thighs, both of you breathing hard. He had withdrawn his fingers, tracing gentle circles on the back of your thighs. When you dared to steal a peek at him, his eyes were closed, head tilting back, his mandibles flared.

Dark brown eyes opened and fixed on you, and his expression tightened into a pleased, almost-sated smile. He release your wrists from your restraints and gently run a hand through your hair.

“Good pet. Now come here.” he said and pulled you up to embosomed you in his arms. Willingly you fell into his warm embrace and clutched tightly on his shirt.

“Do you understand that I only punish you because I love you. Because I care?” he spoke softly against your hair.

“Yes Sir,” you nodded and brushed your face harder against his chest. Elijah tightened his arms around your still shivering body and held you there until until your body relaxed and you dozed off into a sweet slumber.


End file.
